A passive optical network (PON) is one system for providing network access over “the last mile.” The PON is a point-to-multi-point (P2MP) network comprised of an optical line terminal (OLT) at the central office, an optical distribution network (ODN), and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) at the customer premises. In some PON systems, such as Gigabit PON (GPON) systems, downstream data is broadcasted at about 2.5 Gigabits per second (Gbps) while upstream data is transmitted at about 1.25 Gbps. Other PON systems, such as ten Gigabit PON (XGPON) systems, may have a downstream bandwidth of about ten Gbps and an upstream bandwidth of at least about 2.5 Gbps. Further, some PON systems, such as Ethernet PON (EPON) systems, may support Ethernet technology.
Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technology is a high-bandwidth and/or high-speed data transmission technology implemented using twisted pair wires, e.g. unshielded twisted pairs to provide bandwidth for digital communications over existing subscriber lines. For example, DSL technologies include Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), ADSL Version 2 (ADSL2), ADSL2 plus (ADSL+), Very-high-bit-rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), and VDSL Version 2 (VDSL2). DSL may deliver high-speed data services from a distribution center, or central office (CO), to a plurality of customer premise equipments (CPEs).